Prophecy Girl
by hopesdagger
Summary: A girl by the name of Jaelie joins Harry and his fellow fourth years at the beginning of the Hogwarts year, unaware of the adventures that lay ahead...
1. Chapter 1

Prophecy Girl

It was the first day back at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry; all the year levels were making their way into the great hall to welcome the new students to the school. The students had just begun to sit down when Professor McGonagall marched threw the doors, followed by a line of nervous looking new students. She approached the sorting hat that lay on a stool in front of the staff table and one by one called up each new student to be sorted. After the sorting ritual had been finished, McGonagall turned to sit into her chair. Dumbledore then rose from his. The room of excited students quickly fell silent.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" he said "I would firstly like to welcome all our new students to Hogwarts." The students clapped. "Secondly, I have an announcement to make, there will be a new student joining the 4th years tonight, now Hogwarts don't usually take in students at such a late age but this time we have made an acceptation." Dumbledore flicked his hand and the doors to the great hall flung open. Standing behind those doors was a girl in the Hogwarts uniform; she had long dark hair which she wore down and dark brown eyes. She began to walk down the aisle in the middle of the great hall; she caught the eye of a boy sitting at the Hufflepuff table by the name of Cedrick Diggory but she quickly turned away and hurried along to stand next to Dumbledore.

"This here is Jaelie Housen" began Dumbledore "As I said before she will be joining the 4th years but first we must get her sorted into a house" he led Jaelie over to the sorting hat and put it on her head. After a few moments of silence the sorting hat finally yelled out…

"GRYFINDOOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered as Jaelie approached the table. A girl with light brown hair stood up and went to greet her.

"Hi, Im Hermione Granger, Im a 4th year"

"Oh Hi" replied Jaelie

"Come and sit with me and my friends and we will introduce you to some of your new class mates" said Hermione, Jaelie followed Hermione towards the middle of the table, where two boys sat. Hermione and Jaelie both sat down and Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Let the feast begin!"

Food magically appeared on the plates in front of them and all the students began to dig in.

"Well I suppose we better introduce you then" said Hermione to Jaelie "This is Ron Weasly" she pointed to a tall boy with red hair.

"Hello" said Ron

"And this" said Hermione pointing to the other boy "Is Harry Potter"

"Hi" said Harry with a mouthful of food.

Jaelie giggled "hi"; a girl with red hair then approached her.

"Im Ginny, im Ron's sister" she said as she sat down next to Hermione. Two other boys that looked exactly alike then walked up to meet the new girl

"Im Fred" said one of them

"Im George" said the other one

"There related to Ron too" whispered Hermione, Jaelie nodded and said.

"Hi"

"So Jaelie" began Hermione "How come you only just got accepted into Hogwarts now?"

"Maybe Hogwarts forgot to send her a letter when they were taking in new students 4 years ago" suggested Ron stuffing a chicken wing in his mouth.

"I doubt that, Hogwarts never miss sending letters to witches and wizards"

"Oh im not a witch" said Jaelie

"Your not?" asked Ron confused

"No" replied Jaelie

"Then what are you?" he asked "Squib?"

"I don't know what I am" replied Jaelie blankly, "that's part of the reason I am here, Dumbledore is trying to figure out where my power is coming from"

"Your awful quiet Harry" said Hermione

"Oh sorry" replied Harry "I'm tied from the trip"

"Yes I think we all are" said Hermione "I think we should head up to the dormitory, would you like to come Jaelie?"

Jaelie didn't hear Hermione; her attention was drawn to the boy at the Hufflepuff table. Harry looked behind him to see what Jaelie was looking at and saw Cedrick laughing with his mates.

"Jaelie?" asked Hermione

"Oh sorry, umm yeah ok" replied Jaelie standing up

"Good lets go then" said Hermione as she turned and began to walk out of the great hall. Jaelie followed and Ron and Harry soon joined them, they reached the fat lady portrait and Hermione gave the password 'Wattlebird' and the portrait opened up leading to the Gryffindor common room.

"Come and I'll show you the girls dormitory" said Hermione to Jaelie, and both the girls walked up the stairs leaving Harry and Ron on their own.

"She seems nice" said Ron as he sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Yeah" agreed Harry

"You alright Harry?" asked Ron

"Im fine Ron" replied Harry "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno" said Ron "C'mon lets go up to our dormitory"

"So what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" asked Hermione

"Oh it's nice" replied Jaelie as she unpacked her things

"It will be much better once you get to see more of it" said Hermione

"Yes, I suppose so" said Jaelie "They don't happen to have a library here do they?"

"Do they ever!" said Hermione excitedly "I'll take you there now if you like!"

"Sure" said Jaelie happily.

They rushed down the stairs passing Ron and Harry on the way out.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron

"Jaelie wants to see the library!" replied Hermione

"Great now there's two of them…" muttered Ron to Harry

Hermione and Jaelie reached the library within minuets.

"Wow this place is huge!" exclaimed Jaelie

"I know" replied Hermione "Isn't it brilliant!"

Jaelie wondered into the centre of the library and looked around.

"Oh shoot!" snapped Hermione

"What?" asked Jaelie

"We have to get back to the dormitory, McGonagall will be making inspection soon, we will come back here tomorrow though"

"Ok" said Jaelie as they exited the library. They turned the corner to the grand stair case and ran into the Hufflepuff boy and one of his friends.

"Oh be careful!" snapped Hermione "You almost knocked us over!"

"Sorry Granger" said the Hufflepuff boy "You're the new girl aren't you?" he asked Jaelie

"Yeah, I'm Jaelie"

"Cedrick" replied the boy holding out his hand, Jaelie shook it and then smiled.

"It's too bad you didn't get put in Hufflepuff" said Cedrick "We could have done with a new 4th year"

"We better go" interrupted Hermione "McGonagall…"

"Ok" said Jaelie quickly. Cedrick smiled

"See ya round" he said as he walked off

"He's a Hufflepuff 5th year" said Hermione as they began climbing the stairs "His name is Cedrick Diggory, his father is very well known in the quiditch industry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione and Jaelie made it back to the common room just in time for McGonagall's inspection. McGonagall told the 1st years which areas of the castle were out of bounds and then told the 3rd and 4th years that the trip to Hogsmede was coming up in the next two weeks. She then left the common room and headed for Dumbledore's office.

The next morning the students woke ready for their first day of classes. The first class they had was Herbology which relieved Harry and Ron as they were worried they would have to start the year with Potions. Hermione and Jaelie were the first to head down to Herbology Greenhouse 3, Harry and Ron soon followed. When they arrived, Professor Sprout gave them a pot full of soil and a tiny seed.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" asked Ron

"Wait and see Mr Weasly" replied Professor Sprout. Within the next five minuets the entire class had arrived. The students gathered around their desks and placed their pots in front of them.

"Today" began Professor Sprout "We shall be learning how to grow plants by using our wands" she pulled out her wand and pointed it at her pot "Herbvivicus"

The tiny seed that was in the pot began to blossom into a beautiful pink flower. The class stared in amazement. The flower had large pink petals and had tiny little spikes in the centre of it.

"This, is a Rive plant" said Professor Sprout proudly, "A very visty plant, you must be careful of the small dart like objects in the centre of the flower, if the Rive shoots one at you, the part it hits will go numb for hours. Now begin"

The class all drew their wands, except for Jaelie who just stared at the pot.

"Get your wand out Jaelie" said Hermione as she pointed her wand at the pot "Herbvivicus!" she shouted, the seed began to blossom, the flower finished growing but this time instead of pink petals, they were a mysterious blue.

"Well done Miss Granger!" cheered Professor Sprout "5 points to Gryffindor"

Ron was attempting to grow his plant, but every time it began to grow, its would curl back up into the seed.

"Come on you stupid thing!" yelled Ron "Herbvivicus!" the flower began to grow, but again curled up into its seed.

Jaelie was still looking at her pot.

"What's wrong Jaelie?" asked Hermione, Harry looked over at them "Don't be nervous it's not that hard to do, look" Hermione pointed her wand at Ron's pot and said the cantation, a green Rive popped out"

"Hermione!" complained Ron "I almost had it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and then looked back at Jaelie. "See" she said "Just get your wand out and try it"

"I don't have a wand Hermione" said Jaelie

"You…what?" asked Hermione puzzled "You came here without a wand? How on earth do you plan on doing spells?"

"Like this" said Jaelie, she flicked her hand at the pot "Herbvivicus" the seed began to blossom, it grew bigger and bigger until finally golden petals flung from the stem of the Rive. It was bigger than any other Rive on the table!

"How did you…" began Hermione

"I told you" said Jaelie "Im not a witch, I don't need a wand, I can use my hands"

"Whoa!" said Ron in amazement, "Harry did you see that!"

"Yeah I did" said Harry looking at Jaelie and then looking away.

"Miss Housen!" exclaimed Professor Sprout as she waddled her way over. "That was incredible! 20 points to Gryffindor!"

Herbology soon ended, the next class they had was Potions. It seemed to be going ok but that was before Ron tipped his cauldron over and it spilt all over him. Jaelie had to take him to the Hospital Wing. When they left Hermione turned to Harry.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked

"Nothing" replied Harry as he added an ingredient to his potion.

"That's a lie" snapped Hermione "You've hardly spoken a word since you got here, you were talking a lot on the train"

"Im just…tired" said Harry. Hermione raised an eyebrow

"Jaelie is nice isn't she?" she said

"Oh yeah" replied Harry

"Rather pretty to don't you think?" added Hermione

"I hadn't noticed" said Harry quickly

"I knew it!" exclaimed

"What?" asked Harry

"You have a crush on Jaelie" said Hermione

"No I don't" said Harry

"Yes you do" said Hermione "You go so silent when she's around, it's like you're nervous to say something"

"Ah…" began Harry, but he didn't seem to have an argument against Hermione

"I won't say anything Harry" said Hermione turning back to her cauldron

Harry went a little red in the cheeks "Thanks"

Jaelie re-entered the room without Ron and walked up to Hermione and Harry.

"He will be in there for a while still" she said as she sat down "He will be ok though"

"That's good then" said Harry

"He really does need to be more careful" said Hermione shaking her head.

Potions ended and some students began to head for the great hall for lunch, others went back to the dormitory.

"I'm going to go and see Ron" said Harry "See if he is ok"

"Do you want us to come?" asked Hermione

"No that's ok" said Harry as he walked off

"He doesn't talk much does he?" asked Jaelie

"Well he does, he's still a bit tied from the trip up here" said Hermione "Come on lets go back to the dormitory, we better start our Potions homework"

They began to head for the dormitory when Cedrick Diggory approached them

"Hi" he said "Jaelie, can I arh… talk to you for a second?" he went a little red.

"Umm…ok I suppose" replied Jaelie "You go on Hermione, I'll meet you up there"

"Alright" said Hermione as she continued walking. Cedrick watched her turn the corner and then turned back to Jaelie.

"Come on lets go sit down" he suggested, he headed for a table and chairs that was in the far end of the courtyard, Jaelie followed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Jaelie

"Oh nothing in particular" lied Cedrick "I herd about that Rive plant you grew in Herbology today"

"Oh" said Jaelie as she sat down

"So you really don't need a wand to do magic?" asked Cedrick

"Nope" said Jaelie, she waved her hand around and a small line of sparkles followed it

"That's amazing" said Cedrick "No witch has ever been able to do that"

"I'm not a witch" replied Jaelie "No one knows what I am, it's why im here"

"I suppose Dumbledore is trying to figure it out then?" asked Cedrick

"Yes" replied Jaelie

"Ok, look I lied" began Cedrick "I did want to talk to you about something, well ask you something"

"And that would be…" asked Jaelie

"Umm, would you like to hang out sometime? Hogsmede maybe?" asked Cedrick

Jaelie sat shocked for a few seconds.

"Yeah ok" she replied

"Great" said Cedrick happily "Im going for lunch now, you want to join me?"

"I can't" replied Jaelie "Hermione is waiting for me in the common room"

"Oh that's right" said Cedrick

"Maybe tomorrow though" added Jaelie

"Ok, ill see you then" said Cedrick, he quickly hugged Jaelie and then ran off to meet his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jaelie hurried up to the dorm to tell Hermione what had happened, but when she got there it wasn't Hermione waiting there, it was Harry.

"Oh hi Harry" said Jaelie "Where's Hermione"

"She'll be back soon" replied Harry "She's just gone to see Ron"

"How's he doing?" asked Jaelie

"He will be out before dinner" replied Harry

"Oh ok then" said Jaelie "I'm going to go and do my Potions essay now" Jaelie sat down at the table in front of the fireplace and began writing. A white owl then appeared at the window.

"Hedwig!" shouted Harry

"Oh what a pretty owl!" said Jaelie, she stood up and walked over to the window to let Hedwig in. Harry noticed Hedwig was holding a letter, he quickly ran over to the window where Jaelie stood and began to untie the letter. The letter said…

_Dear 'Arry_

_Hope yer aven a good year so far, wouldn't min' a viset from yer though, come roun' tonight maybe' _

_Hagrid_

"It's from Hagrid" said Harry excitedly "He wants me to go and see him tonight"

"Who's Hagrid?" asked Jaelie

"He's the Magical Creatures Teacher" replied Harry "Do you want to come and meet him?"

"Oh ok I guess so" said Jaelie.

Hermione entered the room.

"Ron will be out in the next hour" she said "Oh Harry, you have a letter, who's it from?"

"Hagrid" replied Harry "I'm going to see him tonight, Jaelie's coming with me"

"Do you want to come?" Jaelie asked Hermione

Hermione paused for a second "Oh no thanks, too much homework"

"Ok then" said Jaelie "We better start heading for our next class, lunch is almost over"

The rest of the day seemed to drag for Harry, but finally dinner time arose and all the students made their way into the great hall and sat down at their tables. Dumbledore sat down in his seat and food appeared on the plates once more.

"So how was your first day at Hogwarts Jaelie?" asked Hermione

"It was great!" replied Jaelie

"Im glad you had a good day" groaned Ron, Jaelie smiled and looked over at the Hufflepuff table, Cedrick was looking at her, he waved and then turned back to his friends.

"What are you looking at?" asked Hermione

"Oh nothing" replied Jaelie quickly turning back to face her friends

"You better get moving if you want to see Hagrid" suggest Hermione "While the teachers are all here"

"Good idea!" said Harry, jumping out of his seat "Let's go Jaelie"

Harry and Jaelie made there way out of the great hall only to find Draco Malfoy standing around the corner waiting for them.

"Going somewhere Potter?" he snarled

"That's none of your business Malfoy" snapped Harry, Malfoy grinned and looked at Jaelie

"You must be the famous new witch my father told me about" he said

"Im not a witch" replied Jaelie

"Oh that's right" chucked Malfoy "You were sent here so that Dumbledore could figure out what you were, well I doubt he will ever find out, personally I don't know why the ministry even put him up to the job"

"Shut up Malfoy!" snapped Harry

"You shouldn't be hanging around with this loser Jaelie" began Malfoy, he grabbed Jaelie's arm and pulled her closer to him. "You deserve better, you should be hanging around with people like me, talented and powerful"

"Arh… no thanks" replied Jaelie pulling away from Malfoy

"Oh come on" nagged Malfoy once more grabbing Jaelie's arm and pulling her towards him.

"Let her go Malfoy!" shouted Harry

"Touched a nerve there did I Potter" teased Malfoy

"Get your hands off her Draco!" yelled another voice, it was Cedrick, he walked over to Malfoy and pulled his hand of Jaelie's arm and gave him a little push. Malfoy just walked off.

"Are you ok?" asked Cedrick

"Im fine thanks" replied Jaelie smiling

"Ok let's go" said Harry quickly

"What's the rush Potter" said Cedrick still looking at Jaelie

"Just got a lot of homework" said Harry

"In that case , I'll let you go" said Cedrick "We still meeting for lunch tomorrow Jaelie?"

"Sure" said Jaelie

"Great" said Cedrick, he kissed her on the cheek and then walked back into the great hall.

Harry felt a surge of anger flush threw him, it soon died down though. He quickly stuck his head into the great hall only to notice that the teachers were no longer sitting at their table.

"The teachers have finished eating" said Harry

"Is that bad…" asked Jaelie

"Yes" replied Harry "It means we will have to wait until bed time before we can leave"

"Ok, ill do some homework then" said Jaelie

"I'll come with you" replied Harry

Three hours later, students were going to bed, the teachers were surely in their office so Harry decided it was time to go and see Hagrid. He rapt his cloak around Jaelie and himself and then they headed for Hagrid's house. They turned a corner and nearly walked straight into McGonagall and Dumbledore. Dumbledore was holding a thick book with a padlock on it.

"Surely not" McGonagall was saying

"It is true" began Dumbledore "Voldemort is returning"

Jaelie almost gasped but Harry quickly put his hand over her mouth

"You would have felt his presence Albus" said McGonagall, "It can't be true"

"I can only feel his presence when he is corporeal" said Dumbledore "And I am sure he is not"

"We must tell Potter" said McGonagall "He is in the most danger"

"Yes, but there is another student who maybe in more danger than Potter" said Dumbledore

"Who?" asked McGonagall Puzzled

"Miss Jaelie Housen" said Dumbledore


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Part Four…

"What makes you say that Albus?" asked McGonagall

"I have made a discovery" said Dumbledore

"About what Miss Housen is?" asked McGonagall

"Yes" began Dumbledore "She's part witch, that's where her magic is coming from, and part Loreli spirit, that's why she's so powerful.

"Albus, a Loreli is the rarest type of spirit you can get there must be a mistake" said McGonagall

"Im afraid that isn't all" added Dumbledore "You've read the prophecy"

"No, Surely not…" began McGonagall

"Yes, she's the one from the prophecy, it is she who Voldemort needs to become corporeal" said Dumbledore.

"She is also the one that can defeat Voldemort" added McGonagall

"True, but she needs to Loreli Diamond" said Dumbledore "I am leaving the first thing tomorrow morning to find it"

"What about the Krypto Ruby Albus" asked McGonagall "That gem could destroy Jaelie completely, we must retrieve that one first"

"I've sent Hagrid to search for that Gem, Voldemort must not get his hands on it" said Dumbledore. "You go to bed now, I will talk to Mr Potter and Miss Housen tomorrow"

Dumbledore and McGonagall walked to their offices, Jaelie and Harry just stood dead silent. Finally Jaelie whispered

"We better turn back, Hagrids not there"

"I agree" replied Harry "Jaelie you're shaking"

"Im fine lets go" whispered Jaelie.

The next morning Jaelie and Harry wasted no time in telling Hermione and Ron what they had over heard.

"A Loreli Spirit!" cried Hermione "That's the most powerful form of spirit ever!"

"He also said something about a Loreli Diamond and a Krypto Ruby" added Jaelie

"Of course he did" said Hermione "A Loreli Diamond is a gem that gives you power, a Krypto gem, does the opposite"

"Don't worry too much Jaelie" said Harry "Dumbledore wont let anything happen to you"

"I know" I said Jaelie "We better head for class, we have Magical Creatures first and Ancient Runes second."

The first two classes dragged on for what seemed like a day, but finally students were allowed to go for lunch.

"I'll see you guys later" said Jaelie

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione

"I told Cedrick I would meet him for lunch today" said Jaelie

"What?" asked Harry?

"Im meeting Cedrick for lunch…" repeated Jaelie

"But…why?" asked Harry

"Just leave it Harry" whispered Hermione

"But Hermione…" replied Harry, he turned to face Jaelie but she had already begun to walk off. Harry turned and stormed off to the Gryffindor common room.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron

"Ahh nothing don't worry about it" replied Hermione

"Hermione" whined Ron

"Ok ok!" said Hermione "Harry, may have a crush on Jaelie"

"Oh, that explains a lot" said Ron

"Yes" said Hermione "I don't think he is too happy about her and Cedrick though"

"Ill go and talk to him" said Ron

Cedrick and Jaelie walked down to the lake side and sat beside the water.

"So how you finding Hogwarts so far?" asked Cedrick

"It's great" replied Jaelie "How about you, how has your first couple of days been"

"They've had their upsides" he said looking fondly at Jaelie. She smiled.

"I'm not complaining, but I don't understand why Hogwarts let someone in at such a late age, did they forget to send you a letter or something"

"No they didn't" replied Jaelie "Dumbledore wanted me here because he wanted to figure out what I am"

"What you are…" said Cedrick confused "You're not human?"

"No im human" said Jaelie with a giggle "I mean like in terms of witches and stuff, they don't know what I am"

"So your not a witch" said Cedrick "Dumbledore will figure out what you are soon Im sure of it"

"He already has" said Jaelie "I over heard him talking to McGonagall about it last night"

"Well…" said Cedrick

"Im half a witch" began Jaelie

"And the other half…" asked Cedrick

"Arh… Loreli spirit" said Jaelie

"Whoa" said Cedrick shocked "So that explains your power"

Jaelie looked at the ground and began to think about what Dumbledore had said the night before. Was she really the one that Voldemort was coming after?

"What's wrong?" asked Cedrick as he tucked Jaelie's hair behind her ear.

"There's more to the story" said Jaelie

"Oh" said Cedrick

"Have you ever read the prophecy?" asked Jaelie

"No I haven't but my father's told me…" began Cedrick "No, you can't be can you?"

"According to Dumbledore, I am" replied Jaelie

"You're the girl from the prophecy" said Cedrick "So what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, I don't exactly know what the prophecy says" said Jaelie

"Well" began Cedrick "We will go and find out"

"What?" asked Jaelie "But Dumbledore has the prophecy"

"No, Dumbledore has a copy of it, the real one lies at the ministry, of course we can't get that one, but my father can send me a copy, should reach here in a few days, and we should be in Hogsmede by then" said Cedrick

"What if it's to late by then?" asked Jaelie  
"What you mean?" asked Cedrick

"Voldemort back Cedrick "He is incorporeal and he needs me to become corporeal"

"The prophecy will be here by tomorrow then" said Cedrick "I will send my father a letter second I get to the dormitory"

"You really don't have to" said Jaelie

"Yes I do" interrupted Cedrick "Don't try and convince me otherwise"

Jaelie smiled "Thanks"

"Its no problem" said Cedrick, he smiled, he then lent over and kissed Jaelie unaware that Harry was watching in the background…

Harry stormed into the dormitory and onto headed straight for his bed, not stopping to talk to anyone.

"Things didn't go to well then" said Ron to Hermione

"Poor Harry" said Hermione "He's heartbroken, I wonder what happened"

"I can here you!" yelled Harry from up the stairs "And Cedrick kissed Jaelie, That's what happened!"

"He really doesn't sound too happy" whispered Hermione

Jaelie entered the room.

"How was lunch?" asked Hermione

"Good" replied Jaelie

"Umm… I think you better go and talk to Harry" suggested Hermione

"About what?" asked Jaelie

"He's a little upset" explained Hermione "About…"

"About…" asked Jaelie

"About you kissing Cedrick" said Ron

"Oh" said Jaelie taken aback "Why would that…"

"Why do you think?" asked Ron "He's madly in love with you!"

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione

"She was going to find out soon anyway" said Ron

"Just go and talk to him Jaelie" suggested Hermione

"I don't know what good it will do but I can try…" said Jaelie nervously, Jaelie slowly walked up the stairs to find Harry sulking on his bed.

"Harry?" she asked

"What" snapped Harry

"Can I talk to you for a minuet?" asked Jaelie

"Why don't you just go and talk to Cedrick" retorted Harry

"Harry im sorry!" cried Jaelie "How was I meant to know…"

Harry didn't answer.

"Fine" snapped Jaelie, she turned to leave the room, but Harry stopped her.

"Wait" he said "Im sorry, I just got a little jealous"

Jaelie turned around and looked at Harry. "It's…" Jaelie stumbled for a bit, she looked rather light headed.

"Jaelie?" asked Harry, he cautiously approached her "Are you al…"

"Im fine" said Jaelie sounding exhausted. The next thing Harry new, Jaelie had collapsed to the floor. Unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"JAELIE!" cried Harry, he ran over to her. "HERMIONE! RON!"

Ron and Hermione came running up the stairs.

"What happened!" cried Hermione

"She just collapsed!" said Harry panicking

"Ron go and get McGonagall!" yelled Hermione

Ron ran out of the dormitory and down the stairs where he bumped into Cedrick.

"Slow down Weasly" said Cedrick "Where are you off to in such a hurry"

"I need to find McGonagall, Jaelie's collapsed" said Ron out of breath

"What!" cried Cedrick "Where is she!"

"In the Gryffindor dormitory" said Ron "I've got to find McGonagall"

"Well you've found her" said McGonagall coming up behind Ron "What's the matter Mr Weasly?"

"It's Jaelie" said Ron "She's collapsed, out cold!"

"Well we must get up there then!" said McGonagall "You will have to wait here Mr Diggory"

"Im coming, I will wait outside the dormitory" said Cedrick.

All three of them ran up the stairs. McGonagall and Ron hurried into the dormitory to find Harry and Hermione holding Jaelie up, she was still unconscious.

"What happened here?" asked McGonagall

"I was just talking to her!" cried Harry "And she stumbled for a bit and then she just fell!"

"We must get her to the hospital wing!" said McGonagall. "Miss Granger, Cedrick Diggory is waiting outside the dormitory, run and tell him to fetch Madam Pomfrey and a stretcher"

Hermione left immediately and two minuets later Jaelie was on a stretcher on her way to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey was waiting at the hospital wing doors. "This way" she said

Cedrick and Harry lay Jaelie on a bed and then stepped back so that Madam Pomfrey could examine her.

"There's nothing" said Madam Pomfrey blankly "I cannot find a trace of poison or spell anywhere!"

Jaelie stirred.

"She's waking up!" cried Cedrick rushing to her bedside. "Jaelie, can you here me?"

Jaelie slowly opened her eyes.

"Cedrick move" demanded Madam Pomfrey, pushing her way to Jaelie's bedside.

"Jaelie, how are you feeling?" she asked

"Really… weak" said Jaelie struggling for breath "What's happening"

"Potter" whispered McGonagall to Harry "Go and get Dumbledore, tell him what's happened."

Harry ran out of the hospital wing and headed straight for Dumbledore's office.

"What were you doing before you passed out?" asked Madam Pomfrey

"Talking to Harry" said Jaelie now finding it easier to breathe "We had an argument"

"Where is she?" called a voice, it was Dumbledore, he ran threw the hospital wing doors

"She's here Dumbledore, she will be fine" said Madam Pomfrey "Must have just been a lack of oxygen"

"I fear not…" said Dumbledore "Minerva, can I speak to you please"

McGonagall and Dumbledore left the hospital wing.

"It is as I feared" said Dumbledore "Voldemort is returning, Jaelie feels it, that is why she passed out"

"Have you got the Diamond Albus?" asked McGonagall

"I have it" said Dumbledore "I have yet to find the Ruby though"

"You must find it before Voldemort does" said McGonagall "For Jaelie's sake!"

"Hagrid is out searching for it" said Dumbledore "I will join him, while I am gone, you must watch Jaelie, you must, if worse comes to worse, give her the diamond"

Dumbledore placed a small case in McGonagall's hand and then walked down the hall.

When McGonagall walked back into the room, Cedrick was helping Jaelie out of the bed.

"Jaelie" said McGonagall surprised "Don't be silly get back into the bed"

"Im fine" Professor McGonagall "Really"

"Ok, you return here the second you start feeling otherwise though" said McGonagall "Now return to the dorm and get some rest"

"Ok" said Jaelie

Cedrick held Jaelie's hand all the way back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry pretended he hadn't noticed this. Hermione and Ron just looked at each other the whole way up the staircase. When they reached the Fat Lady portrait, Harry, Ron and Hermione all went inside and left Jaelie and Cedrick standing in the corridor.

"You sure you're feeling ok?" asked Cedrick

"I'm sure" replied Jaelie

"What exactly happened?" asked Cedrick

"I was just talking to Harry and then…" began Jaelie

"Then…" said Cedrick

"Then, I felt something, it just went straight threw me, I can't explain it, it was like my entire soul was sucked out of me" explained Jaelie

"Im sure it was nothing Jaelie" said Cedrick nervously

"Cedrick it had something to do with Voldemort and you know it" said Jaelie in a scared tone, a tear began to fall down her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong" said Cedrick wiping the tear off her face.

"I don't want to die" said Jaelie, she began crying, Cedrick hugged her.

"Your not going to die" he said "I won't let it happen"

Jaelie wiped the tears away from her face.

"I should get going, I need to sleep" she said

"Ok" replied Cedrick "Will you meet me in the library tomorrow?"

"What for?" asked Jaelie

"I want to look into the Loreli spirits and see if I can find anything about this prophecy" said Cedrick "Will you meet me there?"

"Sure" said Jaelie

"Great" replied Cedrick, he kissed Jaelie goodnight and then walked down the stairs.

The next day Jaelie woke feeling 100, she made it threw all her classes with relative ease. She was now heading down to the library to meet Cedrick, Hermione was with her.

"He's standing their waiting" said Hermione, pointing towards Cedrick, who was leaning against the library doors. He saw Jaelie and ran up to her.

"Hey!" he said "How are you feeling?"

"Never been better" replied Jaelie "Hermione has come to help us, hope you don't mind"

"Of course I don't" replied Cedrick happily "Come on, ive got the books all ready"

They entered the library, there was a table at the back that had two thick books waiting there. Cedrick walked up to the table and gave Hermione one book to read. He and Jaelie read the other. After 15 minuets of reading Hermione cried

"I've found something!"

"What?" asked Jaelie

"Look" said Hermione, putting the book down and pointing to the picture in the book. It was of a girl in a beautiful white dress and was holding what looked like a gem in front of her.

"It says" began Hermione "That this is what a Loreli princess looks like, oh she's beautiful!"

"What's that she is holding?" asked Jaelie

"A Loreli Diamond" said Hermione "It contains great power for a Loreli spirit"

"What's on the next page?" asked Cedrick, Hermione turned the page.

"It's just a story of something that happened years ago" said Hermione

"Read it" said Cedrick

Hermione read it to herself and then summed it up out loud.

"It said…" began Hermione "That there was a Loreli spirit years ago that defeated a dark power"

"Did they use the Diamond?" asked Jaelie

"Yes, the diamonds power is what killed the spirit" said Hermione "But the Loreli used the diamond at a terrible price, it killed her afterwards"

"How?" asked Cedrick

"The diamond needed her power" said Hermione "It is a very powerful spell the diamond casts, similar to the Avarda Kedarva but it's not a forbidden curse, it can only kill dark beings"

"Does it say anything about a prophecy Hermione?" asked Jaelie

"Yes actually" said Hermione "It says a half Loreli will fight a Dark Lord"

"I guess that's me…" said Jaelie nervously "Does it say what happens?"

"No, it doesn't, but someone will die" said Hermione

"How do you know?" asked Cedrick

"It says till death" said Hermione


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Jaelie, Cedrick's and Hermione's discovery in the library. It was a Friday afternoon and students were scattered all over Hogwarts. Jaelie, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the lakeside doing their homework. When Cedrick came running up to them. He was going so fast he almost slipped when he tried to stop.

"Slow down Cedrick!" snapped Hermione "You almost knocked my books over"

"Sorry" said Cedrick quickly, "Jaelie, are you busy this weekend coming?"

"Umm… no why?" asked Jaelie

"My father is going to stay in the Malfoy's mansion for a few days and he has asked me to join him" said Cedrick "And Lucias has told me to invite someone!"

Jaelie turned to look at Harry who was now throwing pebbles into the water.

"Would you join me?" asked Cedrick

"Ahh… sure" said Jaelie

"Great!" said Cedrick "We leave tomorrow morning, ill come and meet you at your dorm"

"Ok I'll see you then" said Jaelie

"Hermione" whispered Ron, pointing to Harry, Harry had turned away completely.

"I think we better get out of here" whispered Hermione

"I agree" said Ron, they both stood up and ran as if there was no tomorrow

"Umm guys!" called Jaelie "Where are you going!"

"Well be back later!" yelled Hermione

"What's gotten into those two?" asked Jaelie

"Don't know" replied Harry stiffly

"Oh Harry!" cried Jaelie, she moved over next to him "I really am sorry" But before Jaelie could say anything else, Harry kissed her. Jaelie quickly pulled away.

"HARRY!" she yelled

"Im sorry!" cried Harry "I didn't…"

"Don't worry about it" interrupted Jaelie quickly "But don't tell Cedrick and please don't try it again"

"Ok" said Harry looking at the ground.

"Harry" said Jaelie "I do love you, just not in a romantic way, I really want to be your friend"

"Just friends?" asked Harry

"Well yes" said Jaelie "And maybe someday it will be more Harry but for now I want to be with Cedrick, can you handle that?"

"I guess ill have to" said Harry

"Good" said Jaelie relieved, she quickly hugged Harry and then ran off to pack her things.

Saturday morning finally arrived Jaelie grabbed her bags and ran down to the common room where Harry, Ron and Hermione were all waiting for her.

"Ill see you when I get back" said Jaelie, she hugged Hermione and Ron and the looked at Harry for a bit, and then gave him a hug too.

"See you" she whispered in his ear. Then she turned and headed out the dormitory and found Cedrick eagerly waiting for her on the other side of the portrait. When he saw her, he ran up to her, lifted her up and spun her in a circle.

"You ready?" he asked

"Sure am" replied Jaelie

"My fathers waiting just outside the gates" said Cedrick "Let's go"

Jaelie and Cedrick approached the two limos at the font of the school, Lucias and Cedrick's father stood at the front of one, Malfoy at the other.

"Ahh this must be the famous Jaelie my boy has told me so much about!" said Cedrick's father, shaking Jaelie's hand "Cedrick has told me so many stories about you"

"Well I hope they were all good ones" said Jaelie cheekily, Cedrick smiled

"Mr Diggory, we must get a move on" interrupted Lucias "My wife has made us a lovely breakfast, the three children will travel in the second limo, we will travel in the first"

Malfoy, Cedrick and Jaelie stepped into the limo and sat down, Jaelie sat as far away from Malfoy as she possibly could. The car started moving.

"Bet Potter's not to happy about this" sneered Malfoy

"He is fine with it" replied Jaelie

"Oh please" began Malfoy, "The love of his life spending the weekend with her boyfriend and his enemy, yeah I bet he is thrilled"

"What do you mean love of his life?" asked Cedrick

"Potter's been in love with your girlfriend since she got to Hogwarts you fool" snapped Malfoy "You must be blind if you couldn't see that"

"Yeah well I don't blame him" said Cedrick

The car stopped.

"Are we there already?" asked Jaelie

"Yes" said Malfoy opening the car door. "We traveled using magic"

The three of them got out of the car, Jaelie was shocked at the size of the house she was standing in front of.

"Told you you should have come with me" bragged Malfoy as he walked into the house.

Jaelie just glared at him.

"Ignore him Jaelie" said Cedrick "He wants you to get angry"

"Well its working" said Jaelie threw gritted teeth. Cedrick waiting for Malfoy to appear at the front door, and then he kissed Jaelie right in front of him. Malfoy gave Cedrick an evil glare and then stormed back inside.

Cedrick gave an arrogant smile, then he and Jaelie walked inside the house, where they found breakfast waiting for them…

It was now lunch time, Cedrick and Jaelie were in the Malfoy's backyard, oblivious to the fact that Malfoy was watching them from his bedroom window.

"This place is so beautiful" said Jaelie

"Yeah I know" agreed Cedrick "I've been meaning to ask you, how have you been, you know with the whole prophecy girl thing?"

"I've been trying not to think about it" said Jaelie "The fact that I don't know where or when Voldemort is going to strike is terrifying, I don't know how im supposed to survive!"

"Don't talk like that!" demanded Cedrick "You are going to survive"

Malfoy, who was still watching from his bedroom window, pulled out his wand and whispered 'Expelliarmus' and aimed it at Cedrick, a golden light shot from Malfoy's wand and was heading straight for Cedrick. Jaelie (who also had her back turned) however sensed that something was going to happen and turned around and cast a shielding charm which rebounded Malfoy's spell into the wall above his bedroom window.

"What the hell is wrong with you Malfoy!" yelled Jaelie

"Your conversation was boring!" replied Malfoy

"Yeah well try this!" yelled Jaelie "Bubblia!" , a swarm of bubbles flew from Jaelie's hand and surrounded Malfoy, Malfoy span around in circles trying to get rid of them, he fell over on the floor and all the bubbles vanished. Jaelie and Cedrick laughed so much they fell over.

"What are you two so happy about?" called a voice, it was Cedrick's father.

"Nothing father" said Cedrick trying to breathe, he stood up and then helped Jaelie up.

"You two look truly happy" said Cedrick's father "Do I hear wedding bells in the future?"

"Ah…what?" asked Jaelie

"Father!" cried Cedrick

"Oh I was just kidding!" said Cedrick's father, Cedrick took a deep breath.

"Now, Mrs. Malfoy has gone out for the day and Mr Malfoy and myself will be going down to the ministry to do some work" said Cedrick's father "We will be back in a few hours, im sure you two and Master Malfoy can behave yourselves until then"

"Im sure we can" said Cedrick looking up at Malfoy's window, he wasn't there anymore. There was then a loud crack and Cedrick's father was gone.

Two hours later, Cedrick and Jaelie were watching the Malfoy's television.

"Im going to take a shower" said Cedrick "Will you be alright?"

"Ill be fine" said Jaelie

"Ok" said Cedrick, he kissed Jaelie's forehead and walked into the bathroom.

It only took three seconds for Malfoy to run down the stairs.

"So" he said to Jaelie as he jumped on the couch next to her

"What do you want" snapped Jaelie

"I want you to dump that pathetic boyfriend of yours" said Malfoy bitterly

"In your dreams Malfoy" replied Jaelie

"Why do you bother with him!" asked Malfoy

"Because he is a decent person, unlike some" replied Jaelie

"I'd love you more than him" said Malfoy

"You've got no hope" said Jaelie "Im not breaking up with Cedrick, get over it"

"I don't get over things" sneered Malfoy. Jaelie stood up and began to walk off, Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"You wont survive you know" he said "I could protect you"


	7. Chapter 7

"I am not going to die" snapped Jaelie

"Yes you will" said Malfoy "You cannot defeat a dark lord, especially one that is _trying _to kill you"

"He wont get close enough to kill me" said Jaelie "Ill just keep running from him"

"There is no escape" said Malfoy "He will kill everyone you know until he finds you, your friends, family, Cedrick, mark my words Jaelie, you will not survive this battle"

"I AM NOT GOING TO DIE!" screamed Jaelie

Cedrick had obviously heard Jaelie, he ran out of the bathroom with only pants on to see if Jaelie was ok. When he got to her, she was holding back tears and glaring at Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" snapped Cedrick "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Malfoy put his hands in the air and turned and walked up the stairs. Cedrick watched him walk all the way up then turned back to Jaelie

"Are you ok?" he asked "Your right Jaelie, you're not going to die"

"I know" said Jaelie calming down

Malfoy came back down the stairs carrying a small egg shaped case. He opened it and Jaelie instantly fell to the ground. Inside the case was a small stone with red flames burning threw it.

"Malfoy!" shouted Cedrick as he held Jaelie up "What do you think you're doing!"

Jaelie let out a cry of pain.

"Stop it!" shouted Cedrick

Jaelie let out a louder cry of pain and then Cedrick spear tackled Malfoy to the wall. Malfoy dropped the stone on the floor. Cedrick picked it up and put it back in its case.

Jaelie's cry's stopped. Cedrick glared at Malfoy so evilly that if looks could kill Malfoy would be dead three times over.

"Krypto Ruby" said Malfoy "Just a copy of it of course, but if that's what a copy does to her, imagine what the real thing would do, she will not survive this fight Cedrick, we both know it"

"I won't let her die" snapped Cedrick "Get away from her Malfoy"

"Oh settle pretty boy!" sneered Malfoy "and go and put a shirt on"

Jaelie still lay on the floor motionless

"I swear Malfoy, if she doesn't wake up" threatened Cedrick

"Oh relax, a copy of the stone can't kill her" said Malfoy

Cedrick quickly ran back to the bathroom and grabbed his shirt and then ran back to Jaelie who still lay on the floor.

"Come on Jaelie" said Cedrick picking her up and carrying her over to the couch "wake up"

"Cedrick im back!" called a voice, it was Cedrick's father, he walked threw the front door and saw Cedrick sitting next to Jaelie's body holding her hand.

"Son?" asked Cedrick's father "Is everything…"

"Malfoy brought out a fake Krypto Ruby" said Cedrick "Jaelie's half Loreli"

"Oh dear" said Cedrick's father

"It's what lies ahead for this girl" said another voice, it was Lucias

"I know" said Cedrick "But I don't see why Malfoy had to do this"

"She will wake" said Lucias "A copy can't…"

"Kill her I know" interrupted Cedrick

Jaelie began to stir; she coughed a little bit and then sat up.

"Where is he!" she said "I'll kill him!"

"Jaelie" said Cedrick pushing her back down "You mustn't you've been greatly weakened"

"I don't care" said Jaelie standing up, she immediately began to fall, Cedrick caught her

"Maybe I'll wait a while" said Jaelie, Cedrick smiled.

Jaelie didn't talk to Malfoy for the rest of the weekend and she was definably not looking forward to spending a car trip back to Hogwarts with him. Bags were packed and the limos were ready, Cedrick and Jaelie stepped into the car and sat as far away from Malfoy as they possibly could.

"I don't have germs you know" said Malfoy

"No you just like to hurt people" snapped Cedrick

"It wasn't going to kill her" sneered Malfoy

"Oh so I suppose that makes it alright then" replied Cedrick

"I was showing her what it was going to be like" said Malfoy "She needs all the help she can get"

"Yeah well she doesn't need you're help" replied Cedrick

The car began to move.

"Oh and I suppose you're going to protect her from the Avarda Kedarva are you?" said Malfoy

"I will try" said Cedrick

"No you wont!" demanded Jaelie

"Yes I will" said Cedrick

"You're not dying to save me" said Jaelie "I won't let you"

"And you're not dying in front of me" said Cedrick

The car stopped. Malfoy, Jaelie and Cedrick stepped out of the car and began to walk back into Hogwarts, Harry Hermione and Ron were waiting for Jaelie on the steps.

"How was it?" asked Hermione as she hugged Jaelie

"It was good" lied Jaelie "Hi Harry!" she hugged him

"Hi" he replied shyly

"She's been snoggen this loser all weekend!" teased Malfoy as he walked inside.

"Shut up Malfoy!" yelled Jaelie

"Its fine Jaelie" said Harry

"Let's get inside" said Hermione

They all walked inside and headed for their dormitories. They came up to the 4th level which is where Cedrick's dormitory was.

"See you tomorrow Jaelie" he said, he kissed her on the cheek and walked off down the corridor.

The next day, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Jaelie were in Herbology, when Dumbledore walked into the greenhouse requesting to see Jaelie. He was holding a small case. Jaelie's stomach did spins.

"Not another Ruby" she whispered to herself

"Come this way Jaelie" said Dumbledore, Jaelie followed Dumbledore out of the greenhouse and onto the steps that led back into the school.

"I have something for you Jaelie" said Dumbledore "I know that you've herd all about this prophecy, so I doubt there is much explaining needed for this…"

He handed her the case, Jaelie opened it, a stone with white flames sparkled in her hands.

"The diamond" whispered Jaelie

"Quiet right" said Dumbledore "Don't lose it, it's your greatest defense and weapon, keep it with you always"

"Ok" said Jaelie "Sir, does this mean you think Voldemort will strike soon?"

"I don't know when he will strike Jaelie" said Dumbledore "That is why I am giving it to you now, now quickly, back to class"

"Thank you" said Jaelie as she turned to go back to class. When she got back, students were packing up there plants.

"What was that about?" asked Hermione

"He gave me the diamond" whispered Jaelie

"Brilliant!" shouted Hermione, the entire class looked at her, Hermione blushed. "Can I see it?"

"Not yet" whispered Jaelie "Dumbledore said I had to take it everywhere with me, does that mean I should take it to Hogsmede with me tomorrow?"

"Yes I think that's a good idea" said Hermione "Let's go back to the common room now, classes are over for the day and we will need a rest before we go to Hogsmede tomorrow"


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Jaelie woke the next day with a headache; clearly the affects of the Ruby were still hanging over her a bit. Jaelie was the first dressed in her dormitory that morning, she knew she had to meet Cedrick so she grabbed the case the diamond was in and then crawled out of the portrait hole.

Cedrick was waiting for Jaelie at the front of the school were the year levels all lined up. Jaelie ran over to him and lept into his arms.

"I guess you're feeling better" said Cedrick happily, he kissed her. "Are we going to wait for the others?"

"Oh I suppose we better" replied Jaelie "You don't mind do you?"

"Course not" said Cedrick

Hermione, Ron and Harry arrived there a few minuets later.

"Let's get going" said Hermione straight away.

They all walked out the doors and headed down the road to Hogsmede. When they got there, Ron and Harry went straight for the joke shop, Hermione went to a book shop and Cedrick and Jaelie went into the "Three Broomsticks" where everyone had planned to meet up at in an hour. Jaelie and Cedrick walked into the small café and sat at the table in the window.

"This is nice" said Jaelie happily

"Im glad you like it" replied Cedrick grabbing Jaelie's hand.

"I've been meaning to tell you" said Jaelie lowering her voice "Dumbledore's given me the diamond"

"Good" said Cedrick sternly "At least you are protected now"

"Yeah" agreed Jaelie "Looks like I may have a chance in this fight now"

"You always stood a chance" said Cedrick

Cedrick and Jaelie talked for just under an hour, then Harry and Ron entered the shop, Hermione not long after that. Jaelie went and sat on Cedrick's lap so that there was enough chairs for everyone.

"Did you guys buy anything?" she asked

"Ron bought some stupid joke things" retorted Hermione

"What about you Harry?" asked Jaelie "Did you buy anything?"

"Nope" replied Harry looking away.

"Harry" said Cedrick "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"I suppose" said Harry standing up

"Ill be back in a second" said Cedrick to Jaelie, he kissed her cheek and then led Harry to the back corner of the shop.

"Are you always going to get angry whenever im with Jaelie?" he asked

"What?" Harry asked, he was surprised with what Cedrick had said.

"I know that you have a crush on her Harry, but please don't get upset with her or me" said Cedrick

"Im not upset with either of you" said Harry

"Good" replied Cedrick "I just want you to know that I love Jaelie very much, I won't let anything happen to her"

"I know you wont it's just…" said Harry

"You just…" asked Cedrick

"I just wish I was as lucky as you" said Harry looking away

"Harry" said Cedrick awkwardly "I really don't know what to say to that one…"

"You don't need to say anything" said Harry "Can I just ask you one thing?"

"Sure" replied Cedrick

"What happened at the Malfoy's? Jaelie hasn't looked well since she got back" said Harry

"I know she hasn't" said Cedrick "Promise you wont get angry Harry?"

"What happened Cedrick?" nagged Harry

"Malfoy brought out a copy of a Krypto Ruby" said Cedrick "It weakened Jaelie greatly"

"He what!" snapped Harry "Does he not know that she's a Loreli!"

"He knows Harry" said Cedrick "He was trying to show her what she was about to face"

"By almost killing her!" replied Harry

"A copy can't kill her" said Cedrick "Anyway, she is fine now, it's nothing to worry about, now we better start heading back to the castle, Jaelie has homework."

Harry and Cedrick walked back to the table.

"Everything ok?" asked Hermione

"Fine" said Harry "Let's go back to the castle"

They all walked out of the café and began to walk down the street, when grey clouds suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The sun was completely blocked out.

"Oh no" whispered Jaelie

Cedrick grabbed Jaelie so tightly that she was almost not able to breathe.

"It's just the weather" Cedrick whispered in her ear

Jaelie closed her eyes and whispered to herself "I am not going to die"

Lightning began to strike, people all ran for cover in the shops, all except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jaelie and Cedrick, who remained in the middle of the street.

A group of people with strange masks on began to march up the street.

"Death Eaters" said Cedrick "We've got to get out of here"

"I can't run" said Jaelie "He will just kill everyone I know until he finds me"

"Is that you or Malfoy talking?" asked Cedrick

"It's me talking" replied Jaelie "this is it, the final fight"

"You're not going to die" said Cedrick holding Jaelie even tighter; he kissed the top of her head.

A ghost like figure began to hover up the street, followed by a chubby little man.

Harry let out a cry of pain and then fell to the ground holding his forehead.

"My scar" he groaned

"Then this is really it" said Hermione sounding petrified

"All of you get out of Here!" demanded Jaelie

"Im not going anywhere" replied Cedrick

"Neither am I" said Harry, standing up.

The ghost like figure stopped.

"Well, well, well" he croaked "The prophecy girl"

Jaelie just started at him. "Voldemort"

"Ahh very good" croaked Voldemort "And Harry Potter, this is my lucky day, I become corporeal and I get to kill my enemy in one day!"

The chubby man behind Voldemort gave a slight chuckle.

"Wormtail!" shouted Voldemort, "Where's the Ruby?"

"You don't have the Ruby" said Jaelie confidently

"What makes you think so?" asked Voldemort

"Because I wouldn't be able to stand now if you did" said Jaelie

"The girl has done her homework" said Voldemort

Suddenly loud thumps began to come up the street; a bushy beard was now in view. It was Hagrid. Then, Jaelie began to fall; luckily Cedrick was still holding her so she didn't hit the ground.

"JAELIE!" he cried "What's happening"

Harry looked at Hagrid; he was carrying a small red stone in his hand.

"HAGRID NO!" Harry yelled

Voldemort turned and saw what Harry had seen

"THE RUBY!" he cried


	9. Chapter 9

"SERVANTS! GET THAT RUBY!" demanded Voldemort. "BEFORE SHE DIES! SHES NOT USE TO ME DEAD!"

Jaelie began crying in pain.

"No" whispered Cedrick pulling Jaelie closer to him. "You're not going to die"

"Cedrick" said Jaelie barely breathing

"Im here" he replied

A tear rolled down her face.

"I don't want to die" she said "Not yet"

"You're not going to" said Cedrick "I promise you"

There was a loud thump, Hagrid had fallen to the ground, and Wormtail was holding the Ruby over his head. Jaelie summoned up what strength she had left and stood up. Cedrick supported her.

"You're a fool girl" squeaked Wormtail "You were dead from the beginning"

"I don't think so" said Jaelie, she reached in her pocket and picked up the diamond.

"The Loreli diamond!" cried Voldemort

"Since the Krypto Ruby can harm me" said Jaelie "Im guessing the Diamond can do the same to you"

"I am not that easily defeated girl!" snapped Voldemort "Death eaters, attack!"

Spells and hexes began to fly everywhere; Harry was fighting two death eaters at once! He took them out in about a minuet though. Cedrick refused to leave Jaelie, they both fought death eaters side by side. Ron and Hermione were also fighting.

"Enough!" demanded Voldemort, his death eaters retreated. "SOULSTIA!"

Suddenly people watching from inside the shops fell to the ground, ghost like figurers came out of them and floated into Voldemort, slowly he began to become corporeal.

"I thought he needed Jaelie for that" whispered Hermione

"He does" squeaked Wormtail "Jaelie will make it permanent, without her, he will just fade back into phantom form"

"That's much better" said Voldemort looking at his new body, he pulled out his wand, took the Krypto Ruby and faced Jaelie. "This is the end for you girl"

"I don't think so" said Jaelie; her strength was decreasing by the moment.

"Soulstia!" cried Voldemort

"No!" shouted Cedrick, he cast a shield that re-bounded the spell into Voldemort, it had no affect on him, but it knocked the Ruby out of his hands. The Ruby rolled along the ground and stopped in front of a boy. Malfoy. He picked up the Ruby.

"Give it to me Draco" said Voldemort holding out his hand. Malfoy looked over at Jaelie; she had fallen onto the ground again and was letting out great cries of pain.

"GIVE ME THE RUBY!" shouted Voldemort

Malfoy dropped the Ruby onto the ground. "You won't hurt her" he said

Jaelie looked up and saw Malfoy standing in front of the Ruby. Malfoy looked back at her.

"I love you" he said, then he lifted his leg, and stepped on the ruby, it completely shattered.

"NO!" shouted Voldemort, "You fool"

Malfoy took a deep breath.

"AVARDA KEDARVA!" shouted Voldemort, the green beam shot from Voldemort's wand and hit Malfoy straight in the chest; he instantly fell to the ground. Dead.

"Oh no" whispered Jaelie "NO!"

"It's to late Jaelie" said Cedrick holding her "He's gone"

"He died for me!" cried Jaelie; tears began rolling from her eyes.

"He was a fool, you don't choose love, you never choose love" said Voldemort. Jaelie turned and took a few steps forward so that she stood face to face with Voldemort.

"It's over" she said "You have nothing to weaken me with"

"This is far from over" replied Voldemort "Soulstia!"

Again Cedrick cast his shield spell and the spell re-bounded, this time, knocking Wormtail off his feet.

"I see I'll have to take care of you first" said Voldemort; he pointed his wand at Cedrick. "AVARDA KEDARVA!"

"NO!" screamed Jaelie, without thinking, she lept in front of Cedrick, taking the spell right in the stomach.

"JAELIE!" shouted Cedrick, he lifted her body from the ground, he looked at her, she wasn't moving. "I promised you, I promised you weren't going to die"

"She's dead" said Voldemort furiously 'SHE'S DEAD! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! NOOO!"

Cedrick picked up the diamond. "This useless piece of junk did nothing for you, NOTHING"

He began to weep, Hermione was crying on Ron's shoulder and Harry was frozen still. Suddenly the ground began to shake; all who were standing fell over. Then the most amazing thing happened, Jaelie began to rise, it was like an invisible hand was pushing her up from the ground. She was now upright and floating in the air, her arms spread and a small silver stone was coming out of her stomach, where she had taken the Avarda Kedarva spell. Her hands magically moved and touched the stone that was now floating in front of her, her eyes opened. She held the diamond above her head, and a white light shot from the sky and surrounded her. The light then faded and there floated Jaelie, she was wearing a stunning white dress and a silver tiara. Everyone stood in amazement.

"LORELIARIA!" cried Jaelie, a piercing white beam shot from the diamond and went straight threw Voldemort before he had a chance to run. He crumbled to the ground. The light then faded and Jaelie began floating to the ground. Cedrick caught her. Voldemort began glowing an evil green, and then the souls he had stolen began floating back to their bodies. Voldemort then turned to dust, and then another figure appeared, it was Malfoy's. But it wasn't his soul, it was his spirit. It floated back over to Malfoy's body and slowly began forming with it once more. Jaelie looked around, Voldemort was gone, the sun then came out from behind the clouds and made the snow around them sparkle. She looked at Cedrick who was smiling at her.

"I thought I'd lost you" he said

"For a moment there you did" replied Jaelie, she walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione, they all shared a group hug.

"I couldn't have done it without you" whispered Jaelie

Hermione looked behind Jaelie.

"Jaelie" she said "Turn around"

Jaelie turned around, Malfoy was standing there, it was like he had never died at all.

Jaelie ran over to him and hugged him.

"You saved my life" she said

"And you saved mine" replied Malfoy, trying to sound like his normal mean self.

Jaelie kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you" she said

Malfoy blushed a little. Then looked at Malfoy "Looks like you're not the only one who has survived Voldemort not Potter! You'll have to share the fame!"

"Yeah he's back alright" said Harry

Jaelie ran back to Cedrick and jumped into his arms, Cedrick kissed her.

"You have realized haven't you?" he asked

"Realized what?" replied Jaelie

"That's you're the Loreli princess" said Cedrick "You're wearing the dress from the book we saw in the library, you must be the princess"

"I guess I am" said Jaelie trying to make sense of it. "Wait, do I have to go to some kingdom now?"

"No you don't" said a voice, it was Dumbledore "Jaelie, I am sorry"

"For what?" asked Jaelie

"I made a mistake, the diamond I gave you, wasn't a Loreli diamond like I thought" said Dumbledore

"I know" said Jaelie

"The diamond came from you" said Dumbledore "You sacrificed yourself in order to save someone you loved that is how you survived"

Jaelie smiled. "Can we go back to Hogwarts now?"

"I think that's a good idea" said Hermione

"Ill need some new robes I think" said Jaelie

"Not a problem" said Dumbledore

Jaelie smiled. Cedrick, Harry, Ron Hermione and Jaelie turned to begin to walk back to Hogwarts, then Jaelie turned to face Malfoy.

"You coming?" she asked

"And what?" sneered Malfoy "Be seen with you lot? Ill pass thanks"

Jaelie smiled. "Suit yourself" she said and she continued walking with the rest of the group. "It was over" she thought to herself "I made it"

The approached the Hogwarts Gates, They all turned and looked at the sunset.

"I think it's time for a new beginning" said Harry

"I think you're right" said a voice that no one recognized.

Harry looked around, and saw two figures, one was a female with red hair, the other a man that looked a lot like Harry.

"Dad?" he asked

"That's right Harry" replied the man

"Mum?" asked Harry

The female nodded. "When Voldemort was killed, we were brought back to life, just as Malfoy was. She held out her arms to Harry. Harry ran so fast that he almost fell over; he dived straight into his mothers embrace. Harry's father patted him on the head.

"Im so proud of you" he said

"As am I" added Harry's mother, she looked at Jaelie, Cedrick had his arms around her waste. "Thank you Jaelie"

"You're welcome" said Jaelie

"Well you better get back to school young man" said Harry's father

"We will see you over Christmas" said Harry's mother. "And I hope to see the rest of you to"

Hermione wiped a tear of happiness from her eye. "You will" she said

"Well off you go" said Harry's mother, Harry gave his parents another hug and then walked back to his friends. They watched Lilly and James Potter walk off into the sunset.

"Where do you think they are going?" asked Harry

"To the ministry I suspect" said Cedrick

Harry, Ron and Hermione then all entered the school.

"You changed everything Jaelie" said Cedrick.

"I know" said Jaelie "I can't believe I survived"

"I can't believe I nearly let you die" said Cedrick

"Its not your fault Cedrick" said Jaelie "I never want you to think it is"

"I almost lost you" said Cedrick "If you hadn't of come back to life"

Jaelie put a finger over Cedrick's mouth.

"Its over now" she said

Cedrick smiled, he kissed her and then they walked into the school grounds ready for a new beginning.

The End.


End file.
